


millennia

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: College AU, M/M, this is lame im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“there are too many things we don’t know. I just like to be prepared for alternatives,” jaehwan shrugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	millennia

Sanghyuk brings the bottle to his lips, letting the drink pour past them and onto his tongue. His face sours up a little, just slightly at the bitter taste of the beer filling his mouth. He doesn’t dislike it, quite on the contrary, but he still can’t bring himself to stop his features from scrunching up slightly. He isn’t used to it yet, that’s what he tells himself.

The early night is clear, late autumn hotness fading as the sun sinks lower behind the adjacent buildings. Usually, Sanghyuk doesn’t feel like going out for a drink all by himself. It’s boring, and drinking only ever really feels good when you’re with someone else. But tonight, the thought of sitting in his room, having nothing else to listen to but Taekwoon’s rehearsals on the electronic piano he bought a couple of weeks ago, makes him want to run.

It’s not Taekwoon’s fault, it never really is; there’s just always a weird atmosphere hanging in the air between them when they’re both in their room, and while Sanghyuk knows that Taekwoon is nice, the restless silence that stretches in between them is not really comforting. Sanghyuk feels a little bad at the thought, and he makes sure to get Taekwoon some black soybean milk before he heads back.

Sanghyuk’s eyes trail around him as he takes another sip — it’s not the nicest part of campus, this little corner with the only 24h market Sanghyuk has seen for a good two mile radius around the school, but it’s not shabby either. It has the feel of a somewhat past time, when wide pant legs and striped shirts were still en vogue. Maybe that’s why Sanghyuk kind of likes it; because it looks like it doesn’t quite fit into the daily hassle around college.

He’s sitting on one of the raised concrete boarders that cut right through the line between the houses, the stone warmed up under him from the sun basking it in its light all afternoon. There’s no one around, probably because it’s friday night and most of the students are either at home studying or out into downtown to party. Sanghyuk is neither one of those, not very studious nor quite fond of partying, and he thinks he still needs to figure out his place in all of this.

It’s probably because he’s the only person around that he is so surprised when suddenly, after looking at the ground for a good five minutes, here and there taking a drag of his beer, there are two feet sliding into his field of vision. The old brown loafers with the differently coloured socks ring a bell in Sanghyuk’s head, and he snaps his neck up only to be met with the wide, crescent eyed smile of Jaehwan almost right in front of his face.

“Hi there,” Jaehwan says with a chuckle, eyeing Sanghyuk’s sitting form up and down. “Don’t you have any friends?”

The question takes Sanghyuk aback, his mouth opening and closing in an attempt to croak out a ‘of course I have friends, I have plenty even’; but then Jaehwan starts laughing, and Sanghyuk’s even more confused than he already was.

“I’m just joking. Nothing bad about being out on one’s own once in a while.” Sanghyuk nods, taking another sip of his drink, eyes trailing Jaehwan up and down. His light brown cardigan and his faded, ripped jeans that are far too big on his hips are something Sanghyuk isn’t quite surprised of, but his eyebrows raise in amusement at the fierce violet stone hanging from a leather band off of Jaehwan’s neck.

“You into magic stones or something?” Sanghyuk asks with a smile on his lips, and Jaehwan looks down at his chest at the mention. He gives Sanghyuk a toothy grin and a noncommittal shrug, but no answer, which makes Sanghyuk try not to choke on his beer.

“There are different ways to live life,” Jaehwan says vaguely, and Sanghyuk thinks about it for a moment before giving a noncommittal shrug.

“I guess I should get one of those,” Jaehwan points to Sanghyuk’s beer after a few seconds, and Sanghyuk almost offers him to buy him one — but then, he thinks, they’re not even friends, it’d be weird. Jaehwan seems to know what he’s thinking, though, and he gives Sanghyuk a little shake of his head indicting a ‘maybe next time’; and Sanghyuk really really hopes there will be a next time as he watches Jaehwan walk through the glass doors of the shop.

He isn’t really drunk, barely buzzed as he opens the second bottle that he kept in his bag just as Jaehwan comes back out. Sanghyuk looks at Jaehwan moving around him, sitting down on the stone right next to him. He can feel the heat coming off of Jaehwan’s body, warmer than the night air, and he wonders how it would feel to lean just a little bit closer. He looks at the drink in Jaehwan’s hands, and a gurgling laugh passes his lips.

“You’re such a loser,” he comments as Jaehwan lifts the can of orange soda to his lips, giving Sanghyuk a mischievous side glance. Sanghyuk is still laughing when he brings his beer to his lips, feeling just a little bit cheated.

“I never said I’d get a beer,” Jaehwan grins, giving Sanghyuk’s shoulder a slight shove that has Sanghyuk’s body tingle a little where Jaehwan’s hand warmed his shirt, “I only drink on very special occasions.”

Sanghyuk’s lips twitch at the corners. “Like when you’re trying to summon the dead?”

“Maybe,” Jaehwan says with a glint in his eyes that’s making Sanghyuk wonder how much more there’s behind his nerdy-weird-fashion facade, “Next time I’ll summon them on your ass.”

Sanghyuk chuckles. “I’m not scared of ghosts.”

Jaehwan gives him a long look before he sips on his soda again. “Maybe that’s because you’ve never met one.”

Sangyuk almost chokes on his beer. “You believe in those, too?” he snorts, giving Jaehwan an incredulous look. How was this man even real?

“There are too many things we don’t know. I just like to be prepared for alternatives,” Jaehwan shrugs, but then his grin his back, that grin that has Sanghyuk’s bones melt.

 

 

When Sanghyuk walks back to the dorms a good twenty minutes later, the sky is dark and the heat in the hair has turned moist. There’s a weird feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach, one that brings back thoughts and thoughts about Jaehwan; Sanghyuk remembers that he’s once again forgotten to ask him for his number.

There’s a little rustle on his side, and it’s so sudden Sanghyuk stops, eyes wide, turning to the left. There’s nothing there, a simple row of trees barely illuminated from the next street lamp about twenty feet away. Sanghyuk notices the one above to be broken, and he looks between the trunks, careful. There is no sound, the silence around him deeper than the night, and he feels both silly and absolutely childish.

“There are no ghosts,” he mumbles to himself as he sends one last glance towards the trees before heading off, but thanks to Jaehwan, he can’t help but turn around once more as he walks up the stairs to the dorms.

The night is dark, but there’s nothing in sight, and Sanghyuk takes note to remind himself of hitting Jaehwan for scaring him the next time they meet. When he’s at the door to his room, he realizes he’s forgotten everything about Taekwoon’s milk.

**Author's Note:**

> next drabble in the college au verse -- it's a little lame i'm really sorry i just... feel like this will be full of little drabbles before anything really happens??


End file.
